Vanguard Kart Arcade GP DX And Vanguard Kart 8 Deluxe (Rosalina Vers)
by Kedsurang
Summary: (Based On Previous Crossover) When Kai, Leon And The Rest Of The Vanguard Gang Have Fall Down Into The Mario World They Decided To Go To Go Kart Stadium, Will They Get Their Teammate? Find Out Yourself! RnR!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Me: Welcome To My Next Crossover Fanfiction! This Version Is For Rosalina! If You Ready Here We Go!

Rosalina's P.O.V

When I Saw Them Fall Down From The Sky, I Call Toadette To Go Look At Them _"Toadette_ _! We Need To Go What Happened There!"_ Then We Go To Look At There

Kai's P.O.V

 _"Where Are We?_ I'm Looking Around We Are At Racing Circuit? Go Kart Stadium? I Don't Know Where We Are, But I Saw A Girl In Pretty Dress And Another's In Casual Coming Towards Us

Toadette's P.O.V

What At There? The Boy With Brown Hair And Another With Blonde? That Must Be Someone I Haven't Seen

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Me: Alright. We'll Go On Chapter 2!

The Meeting

Rosalina's P.O.V

 _"Who Are You?"_ I Asked The Brown Haired Boy In The Blue He Answered _"Kai Toshiki"_ _"Kai Toshiki? Hmm... I Never Heard The Name Like That Before Are You From Another World?"_ He Answered _"Yes"_ Really!? OK, Welcome To The Mario World, Kai! Nice To Meet You!

Kai's P.O.V

Well, She Welcomed Us To The Mario World, "What's Your Name?" She Answered _"Rosalina"_ "Rosalina? Sound Like Some Of My Friends"

Toadette's P.O.V

"!!!!!" I Saw Him Stands Up Quickly And He Asks Me My Name "I'm Toadette, Nice To Meet You!"

Leon's P.O.V

I Stand Up Quickly And I Ask Her Name _"Toadette?_ _Sound Never Had This Name In My World"_ "Anyway, Nice To Meet You, Toadette!"

To Be Continued In CH.3


	3. Chapter 3: MKAGPDX

Me: Here Chapter 3! Let's Go!

MKAGPDX

3rd Person's (Me)

When They Greeted Each other, They Go To Rosalina's Comet Observatory To Play Mario Kart DX Arcade In The New Update Cup: Peach Cup And Rainbow Cup

Rosalina's

 _"Are You Ready For Arcade Time?"_ I Ask Everyone, They Answer Yes _"Then Off We Go!"_ We Starts The Game Off With Rainbow Waterhill (Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Rainbow Cup Round 2 And 4, Promote Track) I Use My Samsung Galaxy Note 7 Log On My Instagram (mariodx.rosalina) And Start Live Streaming With The Help Of Luma

Commentary System (3rd person)

Music: Rainbow Cup - Mario Kart Arcade GP 2

Final Lap: Rainbow Cup (Final Lap)

Items (Up To 6 Use In Race Instead Of 3 With 3 Selected And 3 Special)

Rosalina: Gold Basin, Triple Bananas, Thunder Stick (Special: Firecracker, Star And Horn)

Toadette: Square Tire, Banana Shot, Tornado (Special: Spiny Blue Shell, Broken Wheel, Needle Bomb)

Kai: Big And Small Tire, Whirlpool Wheel, Sticky Oil (Special: Vanguard Card (Clan: Narukami), Banana Train, Black Shell)

Leon: Dash Mushroom, Clown(Fake) Item Box, Interrupting Frame (Special: Vanguard Card (Clan: Link Joker {Just In Case}), Gold Shell, Boo)

 _Here We Are Live From Rainbow Waterhill! Without Jump Drift You Can't Master This Course. Today's Drivers Are_ _Kart#1:_ Rosalina _Kart#2:_ Toadette _Kart#3:_ Kai _Kart#4:_ Leon _4 Drivers Must Beats The Top Spots And Now, We'll Begin The Race!_

Lakitu: 3 2 1 Go!

 _Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#3: Kai Rocket Starts! What The Deadlock Kart#4: Leon Kart#2: Toadette Both Drivers Refuses To Give Up! Kart#3: Kai Is Hit By The Firecrackers Kart#3: Kai Is Falling Behind!_

Kai: My Mistakes

Rosalina: Don't Give Up! We've To Do More Than To Race!

 _Kart#1: Rosalina Had Drop The Triple Bananas, Kart#4: Leon Kart#3: Kai IS Hit! Kart#1: Rosalina WOW! Kart#2: Toadette Is Now Or Never! Others Are Trying To Catchup The 2 Girls! WOW! Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#2: Toadette Hot And Exciting!_ _Kart#4: Leon Is Wrecked Down By The_ _Horn_ _Kart#3: Kai_ _Kart#4: Leon What A Super Staunching Jump Drift! Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#2: Toadette Nice Clean Cornering!_ _The Race Is On The Halfway Mark, Kart#2: Toadette Tries Hard To Overtake Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#1: Rosalina How Quick Are Soltery Journey Kart#2: Toadette Is Hit By The Banana Shot Kart#2: Toadette Take A Shot Is It Hits? Kart#4: Leon Take A Shot Kart#3: Kai Boo's Hanging On The Handle Making The Wheel **Heavy** Kart#2: Toadette Oh No! Kart#3: Kai Is Now In The Lead! Kart#1: Rosalina Invaded The Attack, What Steel, Kart#3: Kai WOW! Kart#1: Rosalina Is Banging Away Kart#2: Toadette The Thunder Stick Activated. Now On To The Final Lap! Only 1 More Lap To Go! Kart#3: Kai Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#2: Toadette Is Now On Top 3 There's No Way To Lose! Kart#1: Rosalina Has Overtaken! And Again! Kart#3: Kai Shot An Item, Foreign. Kart#4: Leon Take A Shot, Failed Attack! Kart#2: Toadette Shot An Item, Misthrow!_

Toadette: Aww...Near Miss!

 _Kart#1: Rosalina Shot An Item, Bingo!_

Rosalina: Yeah~!

 _Kart#1: Rosalina Kart#2: Toadette Kart#3: Kai Kart#4: Leon Beautiful Cornering! Now Into The Final Corner Kart#3: Kai Is In The Lead, Leaving The Other Behind. Kart#2: Toadette Item Shot! Kart#3: Kai Tires Are Now Squared! And Again Overtaken! The Winner Is:Kart#1: Rosalina What An Absence!_ (continue on your own! you've got 4 hours!)

Time Skipped: 4 Hours

Rosalina: What An Absence!

Kai: Great Game Rosalina!

Rosalina: Thanks!

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
